


Fire Emblem Heroes: Alas Doradas y Luz Liberadora

by Tifureta_Cheesecake



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Basado en libro I, Based in Book I, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, How Do I Tag, Los primeros capitulos son para introducir a Kiran al mundo de heroes sorry, No se si incluire los demas libros en este fic o los hare separados, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifureta_Cheesecake/pseuds/Tifureta_Cheesecake
Summary: Un día normal, una chica como cualquier otra intenta descargar la aplicación de su saga de juegos favoritas. Poco sabia que iba a acabar dentro de la historia (literalmente) como la invocadora legendaria.Soy mala para los resúmenes.Eventual Alfonse/Summoner.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologo: Una simple chica del mundo moderno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una simple chica intenta descargar una aplicación antes de ir a la escuela. Nada va como lo planeado.

**Prólogo: Una simple chica del mundo moderno.**

_2 de febrero, 2017._

_Lugar: XXXXX_

Este era un dia como cualquier otro, un jueves cualquiera. En una casa común y corriente, una alarma despertador de un teléfono sonó sobre una mesa de noche. Al lado se encontraba una cama como cualquier otra, y debajo de sus sábanas, una chica igual de normal que todo en su alrededor se encontraba dormida. O al menos, eso hasta hace unos momentos antes de que su celular sonara.

-Uuuuuh.- Soltó un gruñido mientras, muy cansada, se empezaba a levantar para tomar el teléfono. -Callate, maldita cosa.- Dijo mientras apagaba la alarma.

Bueno, era un jueves común. Era hora de levantarse.

Fue hasta su baño para lavarse la cara, y noto su cara algo cansada, sus cabellos castaños y largos totalmente desordenados, las ojeras algo visibles bajo sus ojos celestes. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior para lograr terminar unas tareas que tenía de la escuela. Hoy tendría que comprarse un café para poder aguantar sus dia. Encogiendo los hombros, decidió ir directamente a la ducha.

Después de unos minutos, la chica salió, y se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela, y sobre este un hoodie blanco con detalles plateados. Se peino el cabello, recogiendolo en una coleta, se puso sus gafas, y salió a la cocina, dispuesta a tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos días, Mamá.- Saludó a la mujer, la cual en ese momento se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días, Kiran. ¿Dormiste bien?- Cuestiono su madre, mientras esta toma un plato, donde estaba el desayuno de la chica.

Kiran no sabria que hacer sin su madre, la cual se levantaba temprano para prepararles el desayuno a ella y a su familia, además de prepararse ella misma para ir a trabajar.

-Dormí bien, muchas gracias.- Tomo el plato y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar.

-Que bien, linda. Espero que no te hubieras quedado hasta tarde haciendo tarea o jugando tus jueguitos como siempre.- Soltó una risita la mayor, mientras se dirigía a la sala para tomar sus llaves.

-¡Mamá!- Se quejo la chica. Aunque no podía negar que era verdad, porque siempre, si no era por sus tareas, era porque se quedaba jugando videojuegos o leyendo hasta tarde. Además, su madre podía leerla perfectamente.

La mujer solo ríe y se acerca a darle un beso de despedida en la frente a su hija. -Cuidate mucho y mucha suerte en tus clases. Te amo.- Se separa y sale de la casa.

-Gracias. Nos vemos en la tarde.- Dice mientras la puerta se cierra, y suelta un suspiro, terminando de comer su desayuno.

Se levanta y deja su plato en el lavavajillas. De cualquier forma, o ella o su hermano, según quien llegue primero, se encargará de lavar los platos, pues sus padres llegaban tarde del trabajo, era lo minimo que podian hacer.

Fue hasta su habitación a recoger su mochila y su teléfono, y al revisar este último, lo vio.

2 de Febrero.

¡Hoy era el dia!

-¡Es hoy!- Gritó emocionada, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Hoy era el dia donde saldría la aplicación, el juego gacha de una de sus sagas favoritas. Fire Emblem.

Cuando vio en ese directo que sacaran un juego donde podría jugar con los personajes de esa saga, se emocionó tanto que no podía contener sus gritos de emoción (y ganándose también un regaño por parte de su hermano). Poder jugar con Lucina, Ike, Ephraim (aunque estos últimos no esten aún confirmados…). Eso le emociona casi tanto como la salida de Shadows of Valentía (Ya que tuvo que jugar una versión extrañamente traducida de Gaiden, pero eso es historia de otro dia).

Abrió la App Store y escribio el nombre del juego. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de ir a la escuela, asi que decidio descargar la aplicacion. Después de uno o dos minutos, la aplicación estaba lista para ser abierta.

Pero al momento de entrar a esta, la pantalla de inmediato se oscureció.

-¿Uh? Que raro, tal vez se corrompió la aplicación.- Intentó salir del modo de pantalla completa para poder regresar a home, pero su teléfono no parecía reaccionar. -Tal vez se apagó…- Apreto el boton de apagado, pero tampoco reacciono.

Se estaba preocupando, no por no haber podido instalar la aplicación, si no porque ¡¿Y si se había quedado sin teléfono?!.

En eso, su movil empezo a hacer un ruido extraño. De la impresión soltó esta, y parecía que al momento de caer al suelo… ¡¿Eso es un portal que salió del aparato?!

-¡¿Que que caraj-?!- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el portal pareció empezar a arrastrarla hacia este. -¡No, no, no, no!- Estaba entrando en pánico. ¡Eso no debía ser normal! -¡Ayuda!

Finalmente, la chica acabó entrando al portal, y justo entro, la habitación quedó en silencio, no habiendo rastro alguno de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos, de Fire Emblem. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, y si hay alguna sugerencia o algún error que tal vez se me pasara por algo, no duden en dejar un comentario. Aun soy una escritora novata, así que eso me ayudaría mucho.
> 
> También, esta historia la empece a escribir como una forma para desaburrirme, ademas de que no soy alguien constante, debido a que generalmente tengo muchos deberes. Intentare de cualquier forma ir escribiendo esta historia si es que a la gente le gusta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer~.


	2. Capitulo 1: Invocador de la leyenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran despierta un lugar desconocido, y ve un rostro conocido. Se da cuenta de la situación extraña en la que se encuentra.

**Capítulo 1: Invocador de la leyenda.**

Todo estaba oscuro. Sentía como su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, y solo podía escuchar una voz.

-...o puede ser que el ritual haya funcionado!

La voz le parecía familiar. Kiran decidió abrir los ojos, y lo primero que encontró fue a una chica de cabellos rojizos, atados en una coleta, con una hacha y un traje algo… singular.

-Oh, ejem… ¡O gran heroína de otro mundo! ¡Prestanos tu poder y haz que las profecías se cumpla-!

Okay. Que mierda.

La pelirroja no parece notar la cara de confusión que Kiran tiene en estos momentos, por lo que continúa hablando. -Pues nuestro amado reino se encuentra al borde de la ruina, y de no mediar su intervención, nos veremos abocados-...-

-Eh, disculpa…- La chica dice, algo insegura. -Esto… ¿Porque estas hablando asi? ¿Qué está pasando?

La chica del hacha observa a la chica con una cara confundida, como si fuera la castaña la que está actuando extraño.

-¿Porque estoy hablando así?... No pareces el tipico heroe de tiempos pasados.

Ambas se quedan calladas por un rato. Un momento de silencio incomodo, hasta que Kiran decide hablar.

-Bueno, pues, veras… No… No tengo idea de que estas hablando… O de donde estoy ni de cómo es que llegue aqui…- Nadie podría hacerle el favor de decirle ¿Que rayos pasa aca?

-¿No tienes idea de como llegaste aca? Este…- La otra chica parece algo nerviosa. -Permíteme explicarte...

-¡Te encontre, rufian!- Escuchan una voz que interrumpe a la chica. En eso ven a un hombre con uniforme negro con dorado, y como no, también con un hacha, llegar hacia donde estan las chicas.

-¡¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido estos condenados emblianos?!- Espera, ¿Emblianos?... Esperen, entonces la chica es…

-¡Atrás!- Kiran escucha como la pelirroja le grita. -¡Yo me encargo de el!

Y antes de que Kiran pudiera hacer algo, ve como la chica corre con gran agilidad hacia el bandido, a pesar de cargar con una hacha ella misma. -¡Tu pagaste por esto!- La escucha gritar mientras ataca al bandido, dejándolo mal herido, y viendo como este caía al suelo.

Kiran al ver eso se queda de piedra. Solo había visto este tipo de cosas en películas y en videojuegos, pero eso… fue demasiado real. Había sangre en la herida que tenía el hombre, aunque esta no parecía ser lo suficientemente grave para ser letal, aun así…

¿En qué lugar acabó?

-Uff, se acabó el peligro...- Dijo la pelirroja, y voltea a ver a Kiran, la cual se encontraba pálida y aterrada. -¿Estas bien? Parece que sigues algo asustada…

-No, no, no. Estoy b-bien, no te preocupes...- Dice casi de inmediato, aunque más como un impulso. Ella nunca había visto una pelea con armas de verdad. Con un demonio, ¡La chica no mostró ni un poco de miedo por su vida al arremeter contra el bandido! -Gracias… Esto… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- Parece que la chica es lo único que podrá mantenerla viva en ese lugar, y sería cuanto menos descortés él ni siquiera saber como se llamaba.

-¡Oh! Cierto, se me olvidaba. Mi nombre es Anna, y soy comandante de la Orden de Héroes.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, Anna…- Esperen…¿Anna?

Ese nombre lo conocía bastante bien, y la apariencia era demasiado familiar para Kiran. No podía ser cierto… Se parecía demasiado a todas las Annas que habían salido en la saga de Fire Emblem…

Y si lo pensaba bien, los emblianos, y el uniforme que usaba Anna…

No podía ser, no era posible. ¡¿Acaso estaba en el mundo de Fire Emblem Heroes?!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Kiran recien entro al mundo de Heroes y no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando. Espero que en el siguiente capitulo pueda terminar con la intruduccion y si se puede con el prologo. Como pueden notar, estoy apegandome al juego, pero aunque intentare mantenerme fiel, tratare de agregar algo mas de trama para que avance la historia.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas. Soy una novata en realizar esto, asi que seria de mucha ayuda para mi.
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos~.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos, de Fire Emblem. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, y si hay alguna sugerencia o algún error que tal vez se me pasara por algo, no duden en dejar un comentario. Aun soy una escritora novata, así que eso me ayudaría mucho.
> 
> También, esta historia la empece a escribir como una forma para desaburrirme, ademas de que no soy alguien constante, debido a que generalmente tengo muchos deberes. Intentare de cualquier forma ir escribiendo esta historia si es que a la gente le gusta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer~.


End file.
